


The New Kid

by RavenTao



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AoKuro - Freeform, M/M, One sided KagaKuro, kuroko is a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2570999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenTao/pseuds/RavenTao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Slight AU, one shot) "If there was one thing that Aomine Daiki hated more than losing, it was sharing" and this was especially true when the new transfer student; Kagami Taiga, started Monopolizing his boyfriend, Kuroko Tetsuya's time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Kid

“Ne, Daiki, you shouldn't sleep in class. You’ll miss the lecture.”

“The lecture was what put me to sleep. Just tell me what I missed later.”

“I’m not a teacher Daiki.” The tanned boy looked up to face his shadow, a light smile was gracing his lips as he tried to get him to wake up as class was coming to an end.

“… You could be. I bet you’d make a great teacher Tetsu.”

“Oh? And who would I teach? Just you?” a soft, barely audible chuckle escaped those smiling lips and Daiki couldn't help but smile as well.

“I wouldn't object. I bet I’d learn more if you taught me than all the other teachers combined.”

“Flattery will get you no where.” Tetsu smiled as he leaned over and kissed Daiki on the cheek while no one was looking. They were seated in the very back so as long as they were quiet and waited for the teacher to turn his back, they could get away with most anything. Aomine Daiki blushed a deep red as he felt Tetsu’s lips meet the skin of his cheek.

“Oi, oi, not in class Tetsu.” he mumbled, ears turning red. His only response was another breathy chuckle.

“But I like kissing you.”

“I like you kissing me too, but not when we’re in class stupid!” Aomine objected as quietly as he could while still putting a little force in his voice. Kuroko gave a small, innocent smile.

“Are you fully awake now Daiki?” Aomine’s eyes widened for a split second before his shocked expression was replaced with a scowl and turned his head to face the window. _So that was how he was going to play this game._

“Shut up.” not long after, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Kuroko got up quietly and collected his things, putting them away neatly before tapping Daiki on the shoulder, snapping him out of his musings as he stared out the window still.

“Class is over Daiki. Please try to stay awake in your next one.” Kuroko stated before he too, took his leave from the room and headed off to his next class. Aomine sighed and gathered his things as well, dumping them all into his bag without a care and trudged out the door to head to the roof. If Tetsu wasn't in class with him, there was no point in going. He’d meet up with him again during lunch and then he’d get him back for that kiss. What should he do? Surprise kiss as soon as he sees him? _Hmm, maybe._ Grope his ass? Tetsu’s ass was rather nice, and he did enjoy squeezing it. Especially when he made that cute little _‘eeep’_ sound when he wasn't expecting it. _Oh yeah, that’s happening._ Hmmm, yeah, and then while he was caught off guard, _then_ he’d kiss him! _Perfect!_

“Just you wait Tetsu, I’ll get you back.” Daiki snickered to himself as he laid back on the roof, ready to doze off for a bit once again.

* * *

 

When Aomine Daiki saw his cute little Tetsu again at lunch, he wasn't quite expecting the boy to have a new follower … or two.

“Oi! Tetsu, who’re those guys?” Aomine asked loudly as he walked forward, pushing through the crowded lunchroom in a beeline straight for Kuroko.

“Oh, hello Daiki. Did you have a nice nap?” the smaller light blue haired boy asked with a small smile. He always knew when Aomine skipped class. Honestly, it was kind of annoying sometimes. The redhead that was with him started snickering.

“You fell asleep in class? Lame.”

“Oi! Watch it eyebrows!” Aomine snapped glaring at the new kid. Kuroko sighed and put a hand on Aomine’s shoulder to calm him.

“Leave it be Kagami kun. This is Aomine Daiki, he has a short temper and tends to resort to violence when peeved. Please don’t provoke him.” Aomine didn't miss the small smile and light squeeze on his shoulder as Tetsu spoke.

“Are you friends with him or something?” the redhead asked, pouting slightly at being scolded, even if Tetsu was the same age as them the bluenette always seemed to take on a parental role. Tetsu smiled fondly.

“Yeah, or something.” He then turned back to face Aomine, “Daiki, this is Kagami Taiga, and Himuro Tatsuya. They just moved back to Japan from America so I was asked to show them around since no one had offered yet. You don’t mind them joining us for lunch, do you?”

“Well, actually, Yeah. I kinda do. What about the others?” _Damn. There go my plans for a counter attack._

“I’m sure they won’t mind. I've already spoken to Kise kun, he seemed excited.”

“Of course stupid Kise is excited! I meant people that matter! Like Akashi, or Midorima, or me.” Tetsu sighed as Aomine went on.

“I’m sure they won’t mind either.” And with that, the conversation was over, Tetsu’s smile was gone as well and was replaced with a look of complete indifference.

“Wow, you sure showed him.” grinned the redhead as he and his friend followed Kuroko to a table of rainbow haired guys all talking. Kuroko nodded to them as the four sat down, Aomine still grumbling as he took the seat next to Kuroko just as Kagami was reaching for it.

“Hey! I was gonna sit next to Kuroko kun!”

“Well tough luck! I always sit next to Tetsu.” Aomine huffed, irritated.

“Taiga, let’s just sit over here, okay?” Himuro smiled as he took Kagami’s hand to pull him to two empty seats between a blond haired boy and a green haired boy.

“Hi! I’m Kise Ryouta!” The blond exclaimed excitedly, clasping Himuro’s hands in his own.

“Oh … um, hello.” Himuro sweatdropped. “I’m Himuro Tatsuya, and this is my brother, Kagami Taiga.”

“He doesn't look anything like you.” Kise stated, tilting his head a bit in confusion.

“Well, not by blood. So we don’t really look alike.”

“Kise kun, calm down, it’s only their first day.” Kuroko commented quietly.

“How come you were completely stone faced when we met you, smiled at that ass over there, and now back to no emotion?” Kagami asked loudly and bluntly. Everyone was quiet for a minute.

“Here! I’ll introduce everyone else too! The guy with green hair is-”

“What? No, answer my question!”

“Taiga, you’re being rude.”

“Don’t you want to know too Tatsuya?”

“Eh? It’s nothing special really, Aominecchi and Kurokocchi are partners. Kurokocchi has always been more friendly with him.”

“Yeah. I’m special.” Aomine grinned as Kise finished explaining to them.

“In any case.” Kuroko spoke up, a small strained smile on his face. Most everyone could tell that he wasn't actually happy so they shut up. Akashi merely smirked. Kuroko kun was always interesting. “I think Kise kun was right, let’s introduce everyone.” He gestured to everyone as he named them; “Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi, Akashi Seijūrō, and you already know myself, Daiki, and Kise kun. That’s everyone.” Both Kagami and Himuro nodded to everyone as they were done being introduced.

“We’re also the regulars on the basketball team!” Kise grinned.

“Cool! We love basketball!” Kagami perked up. “Maybe we could do some four on four later?” he sounded hopeful.

“SURE! That sounds great!” Kise practically screamed as he flung himself at Kagami. “I feel like we’re gonna be great friends!” the blond grinned.

“Kise. Get off him.” Akashi ordered, to witch the other immediately obeyed.

“Are you gonna play too Akashicchi?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, why would I? I’ll simply watch to see if they possess the talent necessary to join our team.” He gave a dangerous smile and everyone else seemed to share a common thought; _oh dear._

“How about; Daiki, myself, and you guys on a team, and Midorima, Kise, and Murasakibara kun on the other team?” Kagami looked excited as Kuroko spoke, a grin spreading across his face from one ear to the other.

“Yeah!”

“Aw~ I never get to be on Kurokocchi’s team during practice.”

“Maybe that’s because you suck.” Aomine offered offhandedly.

“No, if anyone is the weak player it’s Kuro chin. He’s only good at passing.”

“Oi! Don’t bad mouth my shadow!”

“Shadow?” both Himuro and Kagami asked simultaneously.

“Daiki and I are partners on the court, I shadow him and help however I can. I call him my light and he calls me his shadow.” Kuroko explained. Midorima adjusted his glasses finally deciding to speak up;

“They are pretty good together too. I wouldn't be surprised if Aomine tried to play the whole game with him and Kuroko alone.”

“I’ll make sure to pass to them as well.” Kuroko smiled as he and everyone else finished their lunch.

* * *

 

After four matches, which, had ended in a tie, it had been decided that Kagami and Himuro could join the team, even making it so far as to be substitutes for the games, usually Kuroko when he got tired. As the days wore on into weeks and months, Aomine had noticed that Tetsu was spending a lot more time with Kagami than he was with him. The taller boy could tell that the annoying redhead was starting to show an interest in _his_ Tetsu, but didn't really mind much because he trusted his shadow. That was, until he saw Kagami and him talking in the courtyard after practice one day.

“Ne, Kuroko, will you help me with my math homework? I just don’t get it at all.” Kagami complained. Aomine watched as Kuroko smiled and leaned back on his hands behind him and agreed.

“Sure Kagami kun, does right now work for you?”

“Yeah. Just let me get out my book. Thanks Kuroko!” Kagami grinned. Aomine decided that he didn't really care about homework and was going to go back to the gym when he heard something else that caught his interest. “Hey, Kuroko, I’ve been meaning to ask … Are you seeing anyone right now? You seem really popular with the guys on the team but no one really notices you otherwise …” Aomine wanted to go over and slap the stupid oaf. Of course Tetsu was seeing someone; him! Kuroko chuckled.

“And if I said I was?”

“Oh … Well, actually, I was kinda hoping that you’d say you weren’t.” there was a pause. “Who?”

“Does that really matter Kagami kun? Let’s move onto Math, shall we?”

“It does matter! Kuroko … I think …” Kagami blushed. “I think I might be in love with you.” and with that said, the stupid redhead threw himself at Tetsu and kissed him, pushing the smaller boy down to the ground with a soft thud. Aomine didn't even wait to see how Kuroko responded before he caught himself barreling down the sidewalk to tear the other boy limb from limb.

“OI!” He called as he got closer, flinging Kagami off of Tetsu’s smaller body roughly, even going so far as to deck Kagami square in the jaw just for good measure as soon as he got to them, helping Kuroko up and pulling him to his chest. Kuroko, slowly rubbing his head where he had hit it on the ground when Kagami had pushed him down.

“No need to get rough Daiki, I had it under control.”

“Bullshit! He’s about the same size as me, you were pinned!” Aomine snarled at Kagami as he got up again, glaring at Aomine.

“Go away Ganguro! You weren't invited!”

“No, you go away BaKagami! He said he was taken!”

“So you were eavesdropping huh? That’s pretty rude too you know!” Kagami glared back.

“Eh? Daiki, Kagami kun, please calm down.”

“NO!” They both yelled together. Kuroko sighed and got up, dusting off his slacks and moved to push Aomine away from Kagami. When that didn't work, he resorted to plan B. Ignite pass. Both Kagami and Aomine fell to the ground clutching their stomachs groaning.

“Kagami kun, I’m flattered, but I’m already dating someone.”

“Oh yeah, well I bet you could totally do better than whoever it is that you’re dating.” Kagami looked away, slightly depressed about the whole endeavor. Kuroko chuckled.

“I probably could, but I don’t want to do better. I’m perfectly happy with my current boyfriend.”

“Yeah, so back the fuck off, if I ever catch you touching my Tetsu like that again, I’ll tear your stupid looking eyebrows off your face and then no one will want to go out with you.” Aomine growled as he managed to get up to a sitting position. “Fuck. Tetsu, that hurt like a bitch.” Kuroko turned to Daiki and smiled fondly.

“I’m sorry, but you wouldn’t listen to me. Would you like me to kiss and make it better~?” Kuroko asked, kneeling down to move Daiki’s hand from his abdomen and leaned down to the spot he hit him, lifting up his jersey shirt and placing a soft little kiss to the tan boy’s stomach. Once done there he pulled the jersey shirt back down and placed one hand on either side of Aomine’s body, leaning in close to his face.

“Does it hurt anywhere else Daiki~?” the small light blue haired boy asked coyly, smirking as Aomine pulled him to his chest.

“Yeah, there are a couple other places that could do with a few kisses.” Aomine smirked and pulled Kuroko’s head to his own and kissed him deep, making sure to put on a show for Kagami just so he knew that Tetsu was his. If there was one thing that Aomine Daiki hated more than losing, it was sharing. He pushed Kuroko down, gently, mindful of the small bump on the other’s head and started to feel up his lithe body. Tetsu’s skin was always soft and warm, always inviting and as always, absolutely addicting.


End file.
